Octavia's Greatest Moment
by purpleblackkiwi
Summary: Octavia finally has a chance in the spotlight, to play at the Grand Gala hoping this is the start of the greatest moment in her cello career. However due to unfortunate events, her greatest moment might just have been delayed. note: this is from a human Point of view


Screaming, a mass rush for the exit. Octavia's senses where overloaded with panic and chaos. She didn't know what to do or how to react, she stood alone on the stage with her cello in hand.

"It was in my hand!" She yelled before waking up in a cold sweat. She was sitting up in a hospital bed in a white room with a single window. She looked around the room to familiarize herself with her surroundings once more. she saw a heart moniter standing to her left. a window to her right and a TV attached to the corner ceiling of the room for all to see. She looked at her heart moniter. The comforting beeping told her that she was still alive. She counted the beats closing her eyes for a second. She could name at least 3 songs that used the same beat. Then she quickly opened them not wanting to think about music. A now painful subject.

It has been a week since she was admitted to the hospital.

"Why...Why am I still here." She quietly thought to herself.

"Octavia! You're awake?"

Octavia slowly turned her head to the left to see a women with electric blue hair sitting up in surprise. It was vinyl scratch. Her long time friend, and the only person she considered family. Vinyl had yet to realize that Octavia never slept to long, waking up multiple times as she slept.

Vinyl got up to walk across the small room to Octavia. Vinyl put a hand on Octavia's shoulder looking at her friend who was now looking down at her feet covered by a white blanket, lost in thought.

"Hey you okay?" the DJ asked innocently, knowing all to well nothing will ever be okay for Octavia.

"Vinyl tell me what happened." Octavia said still looking down at her feet.

"Come on Octy don't do this to yourself. Every time you wake up you want to hear it again. It won't help." Vinyl said in a concerned voice. She hated telling the story over and over again. Because she knew the outcome of it all, and seeing her one true friend in such a state truly broke her heart.

"Vinyl tell me what happened!" Octavia said in a stern voice, this time she looked up into Vinyls eyes.

Vinyl could tell that Octavia wanted to know to see if the painful truth was real, and having the story repeated to her was the only way she could get some answers.

Vinyl took her hand off of Octavia and went back to retrieve the chair, and set it down next to the bed. She then sat in the chair with her hands held together, elbows laying on her legs and began.

"You where scheduled to play at the Grand Gala. may 10th you where the closing show for that night, and you left home at around 9:00 PM." Vinyl said slowly.

She could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes as she remembered the musician leaving the house that night. Her cello packed, and a large grin on the musicians face.

"This'll be the start." Octavia said that night. "After this they'll want me to play everywhere. Vinyl this could be the start of the greatest moment of my career." Octavia beamed as she walked towards the door with cello in hand.

Octavia was right of course, many musicians careers took off after playing at the Gala. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

All Vinyl could remember that evening was being so happy for her friend. This was her start into something great. All those nights, playing terrible schedule times, playing as back up for some musician, playing endless amounts of small concerts until finally she got a break through. She was suppose to be center stage that night. The center of attention and spotlight.

slowly and painfully Vinyl continued. "I decided to show up once your show started..." Vinyl struggled to get the words out.

"I walked from our hotel room, on the way there I passed by firemen and cars leaving the place. I figured that they where all the light weights going home early after a drink, I didn't even pay attention to the firemen...Once I cleared the buildings before the palace I could see what the commotion was about." Vinyls said, the color draining from her face, remembering the fear she felt, remembering the feeling of her heart drop into her stomach.

"What was it vinyl?" Octavia asked wanting vinyl to continue. Octavia needed to know if what happened was true.

Vinyl looked in a direction away from Octavia

"fire... there was fire in the royal Canterlot palace. I could see the black smoke and the fire filling up the rooms. It was out of control. Firemen where frantic trying to evacuate people."

The room was quite. Octavia couldn't hear the heart moniter anymore. all she could hear where the screams and what it felt being in the middle of the fire.

She was in the center of the spotlight. Octavia was lost in her own music, she was playing Bach Cello Suite No.1. The party goers where all enjoying their night filled with drinks and music when everything changed.

Octavia remembered playing as someone yelled the words "fire" at the top of their lungs. The black smoke followed and panicked ensued. Everyone evacuated in a mad rush for the exit. Octavia looked up to the curtain on her right to see fire enveloping the curtain, flames making its way higher and higher. She watched as it made its way across the wood beams and anything it could consume.

"I yelled at some firemen asking what happened." vinyl said looking down at the ground. "apparently the fire started at the kitchen and spread quickly."

Octavia remembered walking past a kitchen behind stage before the show. the backstage was connected to the kitchen by a hallway as passage for performers and cooks. The stage and kitchen where practically back to back.

Octavia's mind raced "How could a fire break out here" she thought. what caused it. Before she realized she had to run it was to late. as the flames crept its way across the ceiling it weakened the structure that held light fixtures in place. She could hear it creaking ready to give way at any moment.

She snapped back into her own right mind and quickly lifted her cello to run. Just as she started to run one of the many spotlights above her came loose and fell. The cylindrical metal object with its jagged edges struck her left shoulder and rolling off onto the stage. She yelled in pain as she collapsed to the floor. Instantly her right hand went up to her shoulder where the pain flared from. She could feel her hand becoming wet as she touched her shoulder. She lifted her hand and saw blood on her palm. She looked across the stage to see the back stage entrance was enveloped in flames. She turned to where the audience had left the party hall. She saw the rad exit sign and got back onto her feet to make her escape leaving the cello where she had dropped it.

She ran down the stage across the hall. She ran by empty tables and scattered chairs, almost tripping as she desperately made her way to safety.

Just as she was about to run out the entrance she heard a rumble above her. indistinctly she looked up to see the beams of the ceiling snapping and collapsing. She rolled to the side letting the debris fall. As the dust settled she saw that the fiery debris was now covering the entrance. She ran up to the large pile when her heart sank as she realized she could no longer get through. Panic started to set in her chest.

She looked around with right hand still holding her shoulder. She was desperate now. She looked for any means of escape. any way to escape the death trap of a palace.

Flames now covered all four wall around her. She ran to the nearest window over looking the garden. on the other side of the room from the stage. When she reached the windows she desperately looked for a latch. anything to open the glass. She looked up high on the window that reached the ceiling and cursed as she slammed her hand on the glass. A golden latch was at the top of the window holding it shut. She wasn't going to give up. She grabbed the nearest chair she could find and threw it against the window. The chair bounced off and landed with a thud to her right. she threw another chair with the same result. She then walked up to the window and begin to beat at it with the window even if she only had use of one arm.

After multiple attempts she collapsed to her knees sobbing. She was lost, what could she do. The flames started to envelop the tables now and across the floor. Why was this happening was all she could think

She looked out the window to look at the garden.

"Shame that she couldn't perform outdoors." She thought to herself. just as she was about to give up she saw a flash of white and blue. She quickly stood up to see what it was. Just as she stood she suddenly felt dizzy. She realized she was in the fire to long and the lack of oxygen and blood loss had started to take it toll. She tried to stay standing but soon collapsed onto her side. Her sight grew black. small black shapes taking up her vision. until she passed out.

Vinyl looked at her friend with sad eyes. Octavia began to cry grasping the blanket tightly with her right hand.

Vinyl made a reach to comfort her, but Octavia didn't accept it well. Octavia made a motion with her left arm in an attempt to swat vinyls hand away. However Vinyl arm still stayed in place on her shoulder.

Octavia realized that her entire body moved yet her left arm stayed in place. She looked around in panic. Why couldn't she move her arm. She tried to tighten her hand into a fist, but still her arm did not respond. Vinyl saw Octavia attempt to move her left arm, and grabbed a small medical folder from the foot of her bed and handed them to Octavia.

Octavia scrambled through the papers, looking through signatures and diagnoses from some doctor she didn't even know, until reaching an X-Ray of her left arm. The skeleton showed a fractured shoulder and someone had drawn large red circles around her shoulder and wrist. Octavia flipped the page to see a paper stapled to the back

"Octavia melody no longer has the ability to use her left arm. The nerves on her arm have sustained extensive damage."

Octavia sobbed yelling "no no No NO NO!" Octavia yelled becoming louder and louder. "It can't be!" she threw the folder across the room, and attempted again to move her left arm. still no response. She was frantic now desperate for response from her left arm, something, anything, please! It was useless, her left arm stayed still unmoving next to her. No this had to be a dream, a nightmare! But it wasn't and the pain in her side proved it.

"HOW!" Octavia yelled out tear flowing down her face.

"When they found you. You where badly burned with a broken shoulder. Mostly to your left side." Vinyl said about to cry seeing Octavia go through the same panic and pain again and again. "They said they couldn't do anything but wait to see if your arm will recover." Vinyl said leaving out the part that the doctor told her, that her arm healing with a full recovery was a slim to none.

"no no no!" Octavia said once again. Her cello. Her music. The nightmare she had woken up from was true. She was crying uncontrollably twisting and turning.

Vinyl couldn't take it anymore, each time she told the story broke her heart more and more and she could no longer hold the tears back for her friend anymore. Vinyl leaped at Octavia taking her into her own arms as she broke into tears.

Octavia fell into her embrace holding vinyl with her good arm and wept into her shoulder. The two stayed holding each other for what seemed like an eternity.


End file.
